Demon Hearts Despair
by Twitch Master of Puppets
Summary: A gothic BB? Theres more drama than the title conveys. Read you must oO
1. The beginning of all tradgedy to come

" Raven! Starfire! Get to the entrance and hold them off from there! Cyborg you take care of the basement! Beastboy! You come with me and clear the upstairs! Move!" These were the commands given by Robin about 5 minutes after the blast doors that were the entrance to the tower were blown in. The Titans had been caught off guard. Somebody jammed the security systems from outside, allowing dozens of Sladebots to spill in from every opening. Starfire and Raven were located upstairs at the time of attack. They had been attempting to summon the spirit of one of Starfires distant relatives when Ravens bedroom wall had been blown in. Robin was in the gym as usual, and came sprinting outside when he heard the sound of an explosion. Cyborg was in the garage when he was caught by surprise. They had gotten into the garage via the ventilation ducts that lead up to the roof. Beastboy was the one affected the most during the intrusion. He was no more than twenty feet from the entrance when they detonated the charges. He was caught in the blast and hit by one of the blast doors sent flying. Several bones around the area of his left shoulder had been completely shattered, and he suffered from a broken leg.

"Get back you bastards!" shouted Beastboy as he aimed the firearm at one of the approaching sladebots. In his hand resided a sawed off elephant gun. The massive shotgun had been reduced to a handheld size and had gained at least a 50 power increase after massive amounts of tweaking. Robin had recommended that they always carry a sidearm incase of emergencies. Beastboy kept this little toy tucked away under his bed should the occasion arise where he should need it. A pouch was slung around his shoulder, which carried the massive slugs that served as ammunition for the gun. The gun made up for its ridiculous amount of power with the recoil. Beastboy felt as if his arm had broken off each time he fired it, but it kept the enemies at a considerable distance. What was left of the upper torso part of his uniform hang around him in shreds and ashes, seeing as most of it was burnt away in the blast. His chest and left side were for the most part openly exposed, and covered in burnt or roasted flesh. He tried to keep up with Robin going up the stairs but fell short do to his broken leg. Robin in the heat of battle had simply left him on the stairs without taking any notice. Beastboy had to bring himself to his legs and limp to his room for more ammunition. "Robin's gonna shit when he finds out this things illegal" thought Beastboy carelessly, making light of the situation as he was known for doing. The journey to his room was a slow one. The entire way he was fighting androids from all directions. His left arm was almost completely useless and the same went for his leg, so hand to hand combat was out of the question. Finally he arrived at his doorway and dived inside. Opening his dresser and reaching inside he recovered three boxes of cartridges. Just then an android appeared in his doorway. Beastboy simply loaded the gun and raised it into the air. Upon pulling the trigger most of the androids head exploded into a shower of metal and wire. Beastboy grinned with satisfaction and simply sat down on his bed by the entrance, shooting anything that ran by.

Raven and Starfire were fighting valiantly in the living room. Raven was picking them up by the dozens and slamming them about, and Starfire simply picked them apart with her starbolts. Starfire shortly after decided to let Raven handle the living room and ventured downstairs to help Cyborg in the basement. Raven simply threw them about like ragdolls as they entered, almost enjoying herself. Suddenly the storming of the Tower had ceased and no more bots entered, leaving everyone else to their own battles. Raven simply stood there for a moment, wondering why they had stopped when she spotted something out over the water. "It seems to be leaving some sort of vapor trail…" She said aloud with a hint of worry in her voice. It then that she realized that they were truly in danger. The things she saw flying out on the water were missiles heading for the tower at considerable speeds. All she had time to do was enforce a shield around herself as the projectiles came crashing through the front of the tower, then, silence.


	2. Broken?

Beastboy awoke. The first thing he saw was Ravens sweet and sullen face, hovering inches above his. He blinked a few times, slightly out of surprise. It had only

Raven was out cold. The dust had begun to settle. The cinders were falling like snow and settled down gently upon her face. Then, she started to stir. Her nose twitched and her eyes fluttered open very slowly. She took her first deep breath within 60 or so minutes and sneezed soon afterward as she accidentally inhaled the dust that clouded the air. Her ears were ringing and her vision was still slightly blurred. She sat up to face the entrance of the tower. It was still mostly intact, save for the monstrous holes that the missiles had punched through the windows before exploding. She turned her head to look behind her, hopeful, that the rest of the tower was in the same shape. She was completely crestfallen. Looking back she saw nothing but sky and piles of rubble. On either side of her the remains of the tower lay. A percussion from the explosion had ripped through every floor and many vital support beams. The tower had been split into two irregular sections that fell away from each other on the left and the right, and one of them was slowly going up in flames. The shield she had created prior to the blast had done its job, but she didn't know what kind of shape the others were in. They could be injured, paralyzed, or even, dead. She shook her head in disbelief and put her fingers to her temples, trying to will away the screaming in her ears. She tried clapping her hands over her ears. Upon doing so she went side eyed when she realized the screaming had not stopped. This meant that somebody really was screaming and that it wasn't just in her head. Raven dropped her hands to her sides and looked about franticly, looking for the source of the screaming. It was slight at first. Her head was still clouded, but suddenly things cleared up. Reality came back into play and her senses sharpened. Everything looked and sounded clear. The screaming had risen to a deafening level. She whipped around quickly and spotted Beastboy splayed out on the ground where the stairs used to be. It was an awful sight. His left leg was in even worse shape than it had been before. It was resting at an irregular angle and a gaping wound plagued the shin from which a completely snapped bone protruded. A piece of pipe had impaled his arm and stuck into the ground pinning him. Various pieces of debris had entered his body and left him littered with wounds similar to that of a gunshot, and a large piece of glass protruded from a bloody slit in his chest. He was wallowing in a pool of his own blood, and it felt as if he were drowning. He was severely burnt in several places, some of the 2nd, some of the 3rd degree; mostly covering his upper torso. The smell of burning was on him like a disease as the smell of roasting flesh plagued the air around him. His jaw lay slack and crimson tears ran down his face. A constant torrent of agonized screaming was issuing forth from his lips, and he could be heard from half a mile away in all directions. Raven continued to stare at him for a moment longer and then she simply just, just broke down. She dropped to her knees with her hands to her head, and just screamed. She screamed and screamed until she could breathe no longer. She pulled her hands away from her head and set them down on the debris littered ground. Raising her head, tears stained her face as she cast her gaze upon the now broken Beast. She stumbled forward, her tears staining the ground as she made her way over to him, collapsing at his side she rested a hand on his cheek. He stopped screaming so much and shifted his eyes to meet hers. She could see that they were filled with many things, such as agony, anguish, worry, anger, but not fear. His eyes in that way seemed almost confident. Raven moved closer to him and rested his head on her lap. He continued to gaze into her eyes, his expression had softened and he started to look somewhat comforted. A warm, compassionate smile spread across his face, and his eyes grew softer right as he passed out from the pain.

He was in terrible shape. Raven realized this. He was most likely in shock, he was suffering from 3rd degree burns all over the upper part of his body, he was now unconscious, and was rapidly losing blood. Raven turned her head and looked in the direction of Jump City. It seemed, smaller. The large skyscrapers in the area had most likely been torn down or blown up. A few useless sirens from fire trucks, or police cars could be heard over the din of the flaming midsection of the tower, billows of smoke were rising from the ruins of the city. "_Calling for help will do no good…He won't last much longer," _she thought as the tears began to well up in her eyes again. _"My healing powers won't do much good… what can I do? Think Raven! This is the one that you have worshiped from afar for so long. Don't let it end like this…"_ These feelings were indeed true, though Beastboy did not know it. She began to rack her mind, trying to think of some way to keep him alive. Suddenly, as a thought struck her she went wide-eyed _"I could perform the ritual… But it would…He would become…I can't" _Signs of an internal struggle could be seen welling up in her face._" But you have no choice. You have to do it." _Raven told herself. After she was finished with that thought she began to look around for some form of sharp object. She spotted a kitchen knife lying under a piece of debris and picked it up. She set it down on her wrist and pressed down firmly. The blade entered her arm and she pulled back, bringing it up the center of her forearm and unzipping the vein, letting the blood spill freely. She set the blade down on Beastboys wrist and performed the same procedure. Being haste so as to finish before he bled to death she took his hands in hers and laced her fingers with his. Slowly she began to chant. " Gore thy wrists and don thy slits. Let thou pass thy juice of life through rain or shine or glee or strife. Let thou deliver purity without fright, and make thy love a creature of the night!" With the incantation complete the blood that poured from her wrists began to take on a life of it's own. It started rise up the bottom of her arm and defy gravity completely, snaking its way into their joined hands, weaving between her fingertips and emerging from his. It traveled down his arm and directly to the wounds that Raven had so recently made and slithered in. She held his hands in hers for a few more seconds then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead lightly. It was directly after she did so that the ritual had started to take effect. Raven had performed a demonic blood transfusion. The healing nature of her blood was taking effect, and healing his wounds. The wound on his leg began to heal around the bone, and bleeding stopped instantly. The bone seemed to turn to ash and simply fell away, leaving behind skin that looked as if it had never been broken. She could see the wounds growing smaller and smaller until they were no longer there, and then, nothing. He simply lay there unconscious for a few minutes. Suddenly his entire body convulsed. His chest rose up into the air and his back off of the ground, his elbows seemed to be digging into the dirt as the upper part of his torso began to rise and fall violently. His eyes had opened and gone white, his fangs, which usually remained hidden under his lips, looked as if they had grown longer as he bared them. Raven could hear his heart beating, beating only once with every rise of his chest. Every time his chest rose he grunted. He grunted out of pain. The pain of his heart shape shifting into the heart of a demon, one that would produce demonic blood. This was the price of life.

It had been about five minutes that he was out, but it felt like an eternity. He sat up, and without hesitation she hugged him. Gripping him in a tight embrace she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. Upon realizing what she had done she quickly withdrew, blushing furiously. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled, blushing slightly as well, completely oblivious to her innermost feelings. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin had been standing there the entire time that Raven was performing the bloody ritual, and just watched, shocked and amazed. "What the hell?" Came Beastboys reply. "I was just on the verge of dying, nearly missing an arm, and what felt like most of my blood. How did you heal me?" Raven answered in a slightly soft voice, she lied. " I used my healing powers…" "Whoa I didn't think you could raise the dead." "I didn't," she said. "You weren't dead" " Damn near!" He blurted out, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Man… I feel great!" He said, hopping up and down lightly" "Thanks…" came his reply. His voice was soft and compassionate. With nothing else to say he simply got up and hugged her. Raven's eyes went wide with surprise, and then, normal. Apprehensive with shyness at first, she returned the embrace, squeezing him tightly as her eyes began to fill with tears once again. "I was so scared… I thought I lost you there…" A single tear ran down her soft, pale cheek. She didn't know why she was so upset. He did survive, but after all even if he did not know it, her heart yearned for him in so many ways. "Raven… I'm not going anywhere" spoke Beastboy softly. He backed away a little and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, and then, he leaned closer to her. She leaned toward him as well. Their faces only inches apart, she closed her eyes. Finally their lips met softly, and they engaged in a long and passionate kiss. After what seemed like an eternity their mouths separated. She hugged him again, cradling her head against his chest. " I…" she stuttered. "I love you". Raven smiled lightly as he raised his hand to his chest and rested it on her head, stroking her hair gently. "I love you too…" Beastboy whispered softly. He tilted his head downwards and kissed her on the forehead gently. Suddenly they heard something familiar to clapping behind them. They both turned their heads to see Robin and Cyborg clapping as if they were watching a play, or something of the sort. The both of them were wearing big shit eating grins and Starfire was busy yelling at the both of them, saying that they should be left in peace. "I gotta hand it to ya BB. You are now an official pimp!" said Cyborg with a chuckle. Raven buried her face in Beastboys chest blushing furiously, as if trying to hide from them. "Heh heh Cyborg you asshole!" shouted Beastboy cheerfully, his face turning red as well. "Ain't you guys ever heard of something called privacy?" "Incase you haven't noticed" Cyborg broke in "What privacy we had is in ruins…" Upon his sentence being finished everybody's face took on a heavy and depressed expression. "What will we do for sleeping?" piped Starfire. Robin had a solution, as usual. "We could just pay a visit to the Steel City Titans… I'm sure they'd take us in for the time being." "Oh shit!" Cyborg said franticly. "We forgot all about them! What if they got attacked too? We should head over and see if things are ok on their side!" After a few minutes of silence and thinking, Robin spoke. "Hmmm… Your right, we should check up on them. But we have no means of communication". "Robin." This was the first time that Raven spoke for quite awhile. "They've most likely been visited too. Take a look at the city. Its in ruins, and the Titans East most likely are too" Everybody except for Raven cast their gaze in the direction of Jump City. "Shit! Shouted Beastboy." "How did this happen? Slade died! We saw him die right before Terra! _Geeeah_…" "He didn't do this," Robin said. He began to explain what he knew about the Slade drones and what he had learned while he was Slades apprentice. "The androids are all controlled by one central computer. Before he died he must have rigged some form of activation device into his body, one that would trigger something inside the central computer in his base to send out attack coordinates and plans to all of his robots and weapons facilities should his heartbeat stop for a certain amount of time, or something like that. With the number of weapons he had he always had the power to destroy us, the tower, and the city. But he knew that we would be of no use to him dead, and that the city would be no good to him in ruins. I think that he figured if he was dead that he would really have nothing to loose, and did not want his name to be forgotten. So he created a program that would be activated some time after the triggering device went off. He most likely did it out of revenge." With this said, Robin was silent once again." "So he was just fucking with us the entire time?" said Beastboy angrily. Raven raised a hand to his shoulder to calm him down, applying just a small amount of pressure. "Well Robin, we should get over there anyway. They might need help" Cyborg said silently. "Right. Starfire you carry Cyborg, Raven, I'll need a lift from you seeing as we have no means of transportation. Lets move" They all began to set off towards the shore, getting ready to take flight towards Steel City when Beastboy started to complain about something. " Guys! I can't morph!". They all turned to face him with slightly annoyed looks. "Well try harder," said Robin. He tried again, and again, and again. They were beginning to grow tired of this and Beastboy started stating that it was giving him a headache. "Your probably just too stressed to morph right now…" Robin stated. "I'll give him a lift," Raven said in a monotone voice. She had decided that now was really not the time to tell him that he was already morphing into something of demonic nature.


	3. Tradgedy

Hardly anyone talked on the way there, except for Raven and Beastboy, who both felt as if they could go on forever, probably making up for all of the time they spent trying to ignore each other. Upon arriving at Steel City they were greeted by a very unwelcome sight. Various buildings were either in ruins or flames. Piles upon piles of cars were overturned in the roads. Some of them were oil and gasoline tankers, spilling the dangerous fluid out across the pavement. The East Titans tower was in bad shape as well, though it was not completely leveled like the Titans Tower was. All of the windows were shattered and the entrance had been blown in like the other towers had. All of them arrived in the doorway and started to head inside, this is where they saw one of the most stomach turning things in their entire careers as Titans. One of the walls on the far side of the room was covered in black and ash. Smeared over the ash was the crimson shine of dried blood. It looked as if nobody was around at first, but upon further inspection Robin discovered the body of Speedy. His neck was bent at a funny angle, and blood dripped from his mouth when they turned him over. It looked as if he had been hit in the face with a battering ram. The entire left side of his face was flat, teeth were sticking out of wounds in his cheek, and one of his eyes was bloodshot and bleeding under the mask. It was apparent that he was dead. Robin turned away, putting his hand to his mouth and almost upchucking. Cyborg had run out of the room, Starfire broke down in tears on the spot, and Raven had her back turned with her hood up. Beastboy was pissed, plain and simple. "GAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, infuriated as he ran towards the wall with his arm poised. He punched the wall with all of his might, causing dozens of cracks to spread out from his fist and to the edges of the, and in the process, shattered the bones in his hand. He hardly felt it. With all of the adrenaline pumping through his body he simply dismissed it as a sprain. He continued at the wall, punching, and punching until chunks of concrete began to crumble away and fall to the floor. He stopped this escapade after about five minutes "…Holy shit…" Beastboy said with a slight shake in his voice as he backed away from the wall. "Hu…How did I do that?" The rest of the Titans disbanded and decided to search the rest of the tower, but Beastboy just stood there staring at the wall, and then at his hand over and over again. Raven walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and cocked an eyebrow when he saw that she had a troubled expression on her face. "You ok Raven? Their checking the rest of the tower, and the other east titans are probably…" "Beastboy", Raven cut in. "As important as that may be, there's something you really need to know. When I healed you, theres something I lied to you about." With this said her gaze shifted to the ground, and her face took on a very worried expression." "Raven… It can't be that bad right? I mean you did heal me…" "I didn't use my healing powers Beastboy" Raven broke in. "I used something else… I used, blood…" "Blood?" came Beastboys puzzled reply. "Yes…" "Raven what are you talking about?" "I had to perform a blood transfusion ritual, with my own blood. The healing qualities in my blood are what saved your life." Raven once again shifted her gaze, bringing her eyes to meet his own. "Whoa…" Beastboy said as he raised a hand to his chest and looked down at it, a hint of surprise on his face. "Raven I… I'm very thankful, but why is this such a problem?" "Beastboy… I have demonic blood coursing through my veins… You now are in the same situation. You're turning into a demon or something like it. The ritual is both a blessing and a curse." Beastboy simply remained silent, unblinking in disbelief. "Demonic qualities should be surfacing within you sometime in the next few days." She continued in a monotone voice. "The appearance and abilities you may gain will be based on your personality and intellectual buildup. I also think it's one of the reasons you couldn't morph… You'll never be the same again… I'm so sorry…" Her voice went softer and a bit more compassionate towards the last few words, and a saddening look started to grow on her face as she buried it in his chest. "Raven… You did what you had to do… And for that…" He raised a hand to her face and placed his finger under her chin tilting her face upwards. "Thank you…" Reaching out he drew her into a tight embrace, "thank you..." he whispered into her ear, closing his eyes as he placed his arms around her tiny waist. They probably would have stood there forever, had not they both heard the ever nearing Starfire crying franticly. All three of the other Titans walked into the main room, their expressions were absolutely depressing and hopeless. Starfire had her face buried in Robin's shoulder, crying hopelessly and helplessly. Cyborg simply looked toward them with a look of despair, and shook his head.


	4. As time passed on

Three years had passed since that day. The tower was rebuilt, and the city restored. It was 7:00 in the morning. The entire tower and its occupants were fast asleep, all except one green individual. The sounds of angry noises and the stirring of objects being thrashed about could be heard coming from Beastboys room for a better portion of the night. Making Raven, who was located directly down the hall from him slightly unsettled, and bringing her to the verge of stomping down the hall and biding her love a smack on the head. She had finally fallen asleep, or rather passed out not long after 1:00.

Beastboy tossed and turned about in his bed, growling out of frustration at his futile attempts to catch a second of shuteye. He had been awake the entire night, and probably would have fallen asleep had he not been occupied with cursing and chanting obscenities for not being asleep in the first place. _"Goddamnit! Why can't I sleep?"_ His thoughts wandered about aimlessly in his head, stirring up even more thoughts in the process and bringing him to even more of an unrest. _"Just stop thinking Beastboy… This should be easy for you." _Indeed forcing himself to cease to think would be easy, or so he thought. _"Hmmm… Why does Cyborg's car look like a minivan? And why did he put that crappy little import muffler on it? It sounds like a weedwacker!"_ Beastboy quickly realized his mistake and tried to shut it out of his head instantly. Only to raise the thought _"Why am I thinking about these things? Their completely and utterly pointless!"_ Closing his eyes he turned over and brought his gaze to the ceiling_. "Whoa I'm starting to sound like Raven…Then again, we have been together for quite some time…" _His mind began to flash back to all of the times that she had exploded on him, yelled at him, and things of the such. He began to recall how many times she had scoffed at Cyborg and he for fighting over who lost the remote to the TV, chuckling at how she had said "It's a pointless argument over a pointless device!" every single time. Despite the fact that Rae and BB had been going out for the last three years, she was still pretty unmerciful when annoyed._" She's kinda cute when that temple in her forehead's flaring"_ he thought with a slight smile. Beastboy let out a final groan before he arose from his bed and decided that sleep was out of the question. Rolling over onto his side he reached out and hit the stereo that resided next to his bed, causing the CD player to halt its never-ending onslaught of skipping that had begun around three in the morning and jump to the next song. He didn't know what CD was playing, but soon found out when he heard the beginning chords of "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. He half sat up, and half rolled off of the bed, ending up toppled over on the floor with his feet in the air and his ass firmly planted against the wooden frame of the bed. It almost looked as if he were sitting with his back to the floor, gazing mindlessly into the ceiling. He sat there for a second with his mouth agape and a steady stream of drool running down the length of his face and settling into the carpet. Beastboy began to hum silently to AC/DC as his eyes began to close so slowly that he had not taken notice. He was almost asleep when he felt a sharp pain in his back. " Ow… Fuck!" he shouted as he bolted upright and reached around to see what the problem on his shoulder blade was. He ran his fingers along the surface of his skin for a moment before his fingers detected a curious abnormality. Whatever it was it felt rough and cold. He gripped the object, and with a quick yank he pulled it free of the skin in which it was embedded. He brought his hand around to his face to reveal a jagged, bloody piece of plastic in his fingers. It had dug into his shoulder, and was at least two inches into the skin before he expelled it. "Nasty little fucker aren't we?" He said turning the piece over again and again in his hand, examining it thoroughly. _"Wonder where it came from?"._ Turning his head he cast a weary eye upon the remains of his alarm clock, which he had smashed the previous morning instead of simply hitting the snooze button. The shard was most likely a piece that had been sent flying when he brought his fist down upon the device, and he was the one lucky enough to fall on it. He had worn nothing more than shorts to bed, so his back was now a bloody mess that had left a stain in the carpet. He contemplated wiping it up and soon after said, "Fuck it…" waving his hand at the spot on the floor as if to dismiss it from his thoughts. He picked himself up and slowly ventured over to his computer and decided to check his mail, seeing as he had nothing better to do so early in the morning. He pushed in the button and switched on the monitor, only to greet the screen with a slightly confused look. He was staring at an open word document. It was a poem that he had written in the late hours of the night. When he really thought about it he could only vaguely remember typing it up. He enlarged the window and looked at the entire poem, it said

_Is this place real? Are these my dreams?_

_Or nightmares come to rape me of my peace?_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_And I felt your heart cease to beat_

_Your heartbeat pounding in my head_

_Your heartbeat left me, left you dead_

_Deaths puppet are you forevermore _

_To hold and caress you nevermore_

A certain strangeness had come about him the last year or two. He was becoming… Different. It wasn't only physical, but psychological too. He had been doing allot of hard thinking lately, mostly about random things in general such as, outlooks on life, society, people, and things like that. He had grown a rather dark sense of humor along with his attraction to dead baby jokes. He thought it was just Raven rubbing off on him, but it was something bigger than that. The attributes of his new demon heart were taking effect on his mind, mentality, and soul. It was filling him with the doubts and deceit similar to that of Ravens, in the sense that it was mandatory that he question everything and always assume the worst. He simply shrugged after a fragment of these thoughts registered in his mind and yawned quietly as he switched off the monitor, deciding that he wasn't quite so interested in checking his mail anymore. A strange noise came from his abdominal area and he decided that he was hungry. Stepping out into the hall he silently ventured down the stairs. In the kitchen he poked about in the refrigerator, coming across a rather large ham. He poked it, and seeing as it was still raw he guessed that they'd be cooking it for dinner the next night. He simply took a few slices and pulled a stool up to the bar counter in the middle of the kitchen and sat down. He had been forced to give up vegetarianism about a year back during an incident with a child molester. Long story short he caught the guy in the act and lost his temper. The demonic attributes that he had come to posses brought something primal out in him. A 10-inch razor sharp claw had extended from each fingertip, his eyes had turned a dark pink, and his fangs grew by a good few inches. He simply chased the man down and took a bite out of his neck, swallowing what he had bitten off in the process. Ever since that happened he would damn near go into withdrawals without meat. This was the last thing Beastboy remembered thinking about before he fell asleep at the table.

In her room Raven was resting silently on her bed. She was lying on her side, and the sheets lay around her in a jumbled heap, one leg under them and the other resting on top. Beastboy had once seen her sleeping in this manner and referred to it as a thing of beauty when she awoke. She didn't know if he was being serious or sarcastic, so she simply blushed and dismissed the thought from her mind, then scorned him shortly after. Suddenly she stirred and rolled onto her back. Ravens eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes batting gently as they let in the new morning light. She sat up and stretched noisily, releasing a silent yawn as she extended her arms. "_A decent nights sleep…Save for the constant annoyance of Beastboys' insomnia," _she thought as she planted her cold feet on the floor. As she stood beside her bed she looked about the room, deciding that she was growing tired of the way it currently looked she told herself to remember to buy some posters the next time she was out. Some Nightwish and Evanesance posters would most likely do the trick. She started to head out the doorway when she stepped on the shattered remains of the newest Avril Lavigne CD that Starfire had been trying to force on her. " Ow!" she yelled. Raven was wandering about barefoot so she received a pretty nasty poke from the object. After a few seconds of thinking though she was glad she had stepped on the CD. Upon looking down at the floor she also realized that she wasn't wearing anything. Do to the hot summer nights she had grown accustomed to sleeping in the nude. _" Walk out into the kitchen naked… That would have been a great way to start the day Raven… If I had a choice I probably would, It sure would be allot more comfortable and convenient, but people would most likely gawk, don't really want that kind of attention…Unless… It were coming from Beastboy…" _she thought aloud with a half smile. He had really taught her to enjoy life over the last few years. He had taken her to several concerts, and they were currently forming something close to a band. It was only her and Beastboy right now. He wrote the songs, and she picked it out on an acoustic guitar; but two friends of theirs were expected to be joining soon. The one they simply called Goth (That one kid that was hitting on Raven at the dance club in "Sisters") and Elly, which was short for Eleanor. She ventured over to her dresser and retrieved a pair of boxers and a Cradle of Filth tee-shirt. It was still warm in the tower, so she decided that wearing anything else less revealing would be torture. She made her way down the stairs, rubbing her eyes groggily as she descended. She turned the corner into the kitchen only to be greeted by the sight of Beastboy facedown on the counter sitting on a barstool. She could hear him snoring and concluded that he was asleep. Spotting the slice of ham in front of him she cocked an eyebrow. Seeing him eat meat after being a vegetarian for so long was fairly odd, but seeing as meat had now become a necessity for him she guessed she'd have to get used to it. Raven simply passed him by and went on into the kitchen. As she passed she raised a hand into the air. Her eyes went black momentarily as one of the cupboards opened and a teakettle and an ivory box floated out, setting them down on the counter gently. Wandering over to the counter she summoned a spoon from one of the drawers. She cocked her head in the direction of the sink and without even thinking about it flipped up the faucet handle and brought the flow of water. She concentrated slightly and the water emitting from the sink turned to a glowing black and white color. She raised a hand and pointed it at the teakettle. On command the blob of water picked itself up from the sink and slowly levitated over to the teakettle. Once over the opening of the lid it lost its glow and dropped inside. Raven had learned this and many other tricks over the last few months or so. With the crime rate at an all time low she had plenty of time to meditate, and learned many new things in the process, such as how to control liquids, gases, and people telekinetically. Turning to the ivory box she opened it and retrieved a teabag labeled peppermint-ginseng and lowered it into the water as it began to boil. She wandered back out of the kitchen and sat down next to Beastboy, placing an elbow on the table, and her face in her hand, and just continued to stare at him, not really having anything better to do. "_Hmmm. He's kind of cute when he's not increasingly insane and unstable." _She thought. The fact that this was coming from her would easily make it a compliment.Her thoughts began to wander just as the teakettle went off, emitting a high pitched whistle. She got up quickly and pulled it off the stove, so as not to wake him. She was in the kitchen for about 15 minutes. After finally emerging once again she sat down next to Beastboy, who was now wide-awake. "Mornin babe" He said in a half cheerful, half sleep deprived tone as he kissed her on the cheek. Raven blushed slightly as she usually did and kissed him back, gracing his cheek with the softness of her lips.


	5. A quiet day Or so it would seem?

The rest of the day had gone by one a fairly simple note. After the events unfolded before BB and Raven's morning, the day seemed fairly less frustrating. Most everyone was out of the tower. Cyborg was out testing the new engine block he previously dropped in. Starfire and Robin were somewhere within Jump City, most likely the mall. It was just Beastboy and Raven. They could both be found in the living room, cross legged sitting right across from each other on the couch. It seemed they had gotten into a bit of an argument. It STARTED off about some of the bands they liked, then somehow wandered off into religion. It was bullshit, this they both surely agreed on. "Raven… You know, we could very well just not exist…" "What? What the hell are you talking about Beast boy? Of course we exist." Came Ravens slightly snotty reply. "Well, when you think about it. You might not very well exist… You could be some random thought in my head, projected into the visual section of my brain." He said firmly. "Babe… Your not making any sense… Not to mention, if I was just some random thought from your head, how could I think for myself?" "Well you see…" Came Beastboy's reply, still firm. "You thinking could actually be me thinking. All of this could be one grand allusion thought up by me." "You can hardly hold a thought for more than four seconds babe, let alone create all of this." Raven's reply came, somewhat sarcastic in her usual tone. "Ah, but you must admit. I have grown in mental capacity and power over the last few years… Not to mention the fact that I rarely sleep anymore. I have time to think of these things." Feeling that she had nothing to say to counter such a statement, Raven simply nodded her head. "Now… As for thinking for yourself, you could simply be a part of me that "thinks" It can think on its own but is really driven by a larger mental capacity, unknown to anything else but your very own process. Think of it as something like split personality disorder. When you go to bed at night, your unconscious, how do you know that your personality doesn't switch over to another at night, and that you don't wander the tower aimlessly? You don't. The simple fact of the matter babe, is that we know nothing… Ugh… Now I have a headache…" Raven simply sat there, staring at him. "Beastboy? You really need to get a life, or laid because you've been thinking and stressing way too much lately." Amazed in a sense, she thought back to what he "used" to be like. Stupid, immature, annoying… All of these things, he had reversed over the last few years. It really had surprised her how much the demon entity had changed him. He still possessed the charm that he had always had. Somehow to her, he hadn't really changed that much. He still possessed the same heart, and the same spirit as he always had. Maybe… This was what she was attracted too… Suddenly, a pounding at the door. Cyborg strode in as fast as he could at 800 pounds. Casting a frantic glance toward Beastboy and Raven on the couch, he half shouted "BB! Raven! We need you help! Now! Trouble in the city!" With that said he strode back out. They could here his car door slam shut. Hearing him take off, the both figured that they were simply to follow. At once both Raven and Beastboy bounded off of the couch and out the tower doors. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted upon reaching the outside. At once her body seemed to take on a dark shadowy aura, and she took off in the direction of the city. Turning his head, he witnessed a rising plume of smoke, and Raven flying towards it. "tharaza niortem sohtniz!" He shouted. He began to feel an adrenaline rush coming to greet his body. If one were there to witness it, they would see to large, black, leathery bat like wings sprouting from Beastboys back. They would see his fangs growing by three inches, and his claws by 11. What they would also note, was that his eyes took on a pinkish hue, growing in different color as his demonic transformation took place. As a result of his demonic heart, Raven had pressed upon him the importance of magic, both light and dark. Through magic she said, he would be able to harness his full power and suppress when needed as well. Sighing lightly, he turned his head once again toward the city. With one mighty lunge, he sailed into the air and took flight gliding out above the ocean.


	6. Day of reckoning, and changing of lives

(Ugh… Just getting to know I know the format sucks right now but it's something I'm tryin to fix, and oh yeah. The Teen Titans aren't mine, but some of the ideas are so nya! Prolly should have posted that sooner… lol)

The plume had turned into a billowy black fortress of ash within minutes, noting this, Beastboy sped up some So as to catch up to Raven. "What do you think it is?" Beastboy's face was somewhat stern as he glanced at her, not knowing what it might be."

"To tell you the truth babe, I don't know… It could be a fire, an explosion, open gas line… Why are you asking me? Like I would know this?

"Well… You always were the one to turn to when it had anything to do with common sense" Beastboy said to her with a grin, but it quickly vanished from his face as he saw her look forward once again. A minute or so later, they set down on the asphalt just down the street from the monstrous plume. "Shit… It's fucking huge…" Beastboy's eyes were wandering up the stack ever so swiftly, up and down again a few times just to take in the shear size.

"Funny… Nobodies around." Came Ravens soft yet monotonous voice as she looked about. This too caught Beastboy's attention, causing him to arch a single brow as he looked about.

"What the hell… It's absolutely empty here…" It would definitely seem so. The other Titans hadn't made it there yet, and as the two wandered ever closer toward the source of the smoke stack, the temperature of the outside air seemed to grow higher. It was a curious scene at the source, for they could not see it at first. Stepping closer though, they found themselves looking deep into a flaming, molten hole that resided in the middle of the intersection of Gotham Avenue, and Jump City Main. Swirling the flames seemed. Inching even closer to the Earth's new orifice, Raven and Beastboy peered down as far as they could while still avoiding the dance of rogue flames. "It looks endless… Bottomless…"

"Yeah…" Came Beastboy's reply, somewhat lost in the din of the fire. Both of them witnessing this in unison, something seemed to stir in the pit below. "Hello… What the hell is that?" His face was somewhat curious as he saw a small object in the depths of this hellhole. It started to grow in size, and wide eyed did he grow as it did. "Shit!" He said, placing an arm on Ravens chest as he knocked her back. Not a split second later had a flaming mass of something that could not yet be described shot up from the hole, greeting the immediate area with a scorching wind, and there Beastboy stood, facing that which had brought this momentary chaos. "What in the fuh…" No sooner had this come out of his mouth, that he was knocked backwards at a breakneck speed before it could even leave his mouth all the way.

"Beastboy!" Raven shouted, somewhat worried was her face as she saw him thrown. It was then, that she turned her head to witness the grossest, most grotesque blitzkrieg of flesh, blood and bone that she had ever seen. It was at least eight feet tall, with spidery limbs that seemed thin, yet ghastly in their own way. The things head was somewhat shaped like it should be, nonetheless in the form of an eyeless mass of flesh and skin that seemed and disfigured and riddled with something reminiscent of tumors. All that really stood out about it's head were the massive jaws that stuck out, riddled with decayed gums and misshaped yellow teeth that were slathered with a white drool like slime. The thing was a pale, sickly white, and it seemed to be floating. The arms were suspended and the legs hang limply as if it were a puppet, controlled by some unthinkable force of plain disgust. Raven was on the verge of throwing up when the thing was thrown backwards with a sudden acceleration.

"You're one ugly motherfucker…" Raven turned her head to see Beastboy holding a metal rod that he had pulled up from the ground, there was still some cement stuck to the end, but most of it had broken off when Beastboy slammed it against the things skeletal chest. A dark and evil look seemed to plague his face, so common when one inflicted pain on another living thing.

"What the fuck… Was that?" Came Ravens voice, shaky and disgusted at the same time. Never had anyone seen something so hellish, even _her_.

"It's not over…" Pointing toward a pile of rubble where the thing had been thrown, rocks started to stir and roll from the top of the mound. The corner of a banks brick wall had collapsed upon the monster, but it seemed that wasn't enough as a pale dead looking hand snaked its way between two of the rocks.

"I'll handle this…" Raven said as her eyes started to glow black. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The mass of rubble took on a momentary black fog, and then it separated, all of the rocks floating around the monster in a swirling fashion. Ravens eyes grew whiter, and the thing looked straight at her. Attempting too charge, it slammed into a particularly large stone that was swirling about it in this small tornado.

"Goodbye… You ugly piece of shit" Were Ravens words as she crossed her arms swiftly. The stone cyclone closed around the walking abnormality, and the area was filled with an ear piercing, blood-curdling scream that turned ones veins to ice. Red liquid, most likely blood could be seen shooting out in short spurts between the cracks. Then, Raven let the stones fall. It was disfigured even more-so than before, it's limbs bent in all of the wrong directions and bone like appendages snapped, broken and bloody dripped all over in a pool of blood that surrounded it.

"Jeezus Christ… What the hell was that?" Beastboy said, dropping his rod at his side it clanked against the asphalt.

"I really… Haven't a fucking clue" It was then that they had heard the T-car pulling up behind them. Cyborg stepped out of the car, and simply looked at the hole, the mangled corpse of the monster, and them. Raising an eyebrow he said "What did you guys do?" His face was somewhat stern, leering at the both of them.

"Well… We saw this thing… and uh… Killed it?" Beastboy looked just as dumbfounded as Raven.

"Where did it come from?" Cyborg said, waving his arms.

"From the hole." Raven was quick to reply, her arms crossed at her chest and tapping one foot. A high pitched screaming once again greeted the area. Beastboy Raven and Cyborg jumped all at the same time. Robin stepped out of the T-car, holding Starfire in his arms.

"She fainted on the was here… Don't know why…" Robin looked somewhat worried, caressing Starfire's cheek softly with the tips of his fingers. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, fuck… me…" Said Beastboy. The air started to fill with even more high-pitched screams, waking Starfire hastily. She looked up at Robin; somewhat confused and blushed as soon as she realized that she was in his arms. "Hello Robin… Why is it that you are carrying me?"

"Well Star… You…"

"Ok cut the drama shit and get your asses over here. We've gotta problem!" Beastboy said franticly as he cut Robin off, a somewhat pained look on his face. "You see that pile of shit over there?" He said, pointing at the mangled corpse of the creature. "Those screams, sound like the one that came from that thing. How many did you hear?"

"At least 5…" Cyborg said, a sweat drop forming at his head as a worried look took his face. They already knew what was coming next, but Beastboy said it anyways. "I think more of them are coming…" No sooner had he said that, than two more of the creatures had stepped out of the flames behind Raven and Beastboy. Starfire jumped out of Robins arms with a squeak, appearing particularly frightened as she lifted her arm and pointed between the two with a shaky finger. Both turning, Raven and Beastboy saw those that the rest of the team could already see. Two more of the spidery masses of flesh, and after that, two more seemed to appear behind them. Then it was three, then four, then ten… Pretty soon, it was at least twenty-five of the sluggish monstrosities walking toward them, all deformed in their own "special" ways. "Aaaaaaaah!" Starfire screamed as she franticly through a star bolt at one of the demons. " I do not think that I like these things!" She shouted as the star bolt started to disappear from the demons face, invisible behind the white smoke that it had created the thing slowly dropped to its knees, huddling over ever so slowly.

"Well… It appears that it doesn't take much to take them out! Go team!" Robin shouted he whipped out one of his bird-a-rangs and flung it in the direction of the closest one, watching it sink into the demons face. Stuck there it was for a second. The demon seemed to lurch forward for a second, that is until the rang exploded, causing bits and chunks of skull and brain to fly off in opposite directions. Cyborg caught one with his sonic cannon, tearing through it like a hot knife through butter. Needles to say, all of them were fairly busy, but the demons just seemed to multiply in numbers. It became harder and harder for Cyborg, Robin, Raven and the rest of the team to move about until eventually, they were overtaken by the mass. Alone they were weak, but in numbers they easily restrained all five of the Titans. All struggled, and all tried to break free, but it was no use. They simply had them bound, none attacked. Lining them up in front of the hole, the demons that held the titans captive seemed to circle around one that looked black and charred. This one raised a single frail hand and pointed a long skinner finger at Raven, then Beastboy. With that said, the rest of the things screamed as the both of them were taken forward.

"What the fuck? Let go of me! Let go of me you walking sea-gull shit!" Beastboy said as he struggled profusely. Raven did the same, letting out mere grunts as she struggled to break free. The rest of the Titans watched in sheer worry and horror. "Raven! Beastboy!" Robin shouted. "What are you doing with our friends!" Star shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"Heeeey!"

Those were the last things that Raven and Beastboy heard as the masses restraining them stepped into the pit, falling them in and dragging them down with them into the flames below.


End file.
